<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530525">Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampirates - Justin Somper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hints at Sally/Dexter and one sided Sally/Sidorio, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally's goodbye to her children, set to the lullaby "Goodnight" by Evanescence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi5ocjQlPW8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Goodnight, sleep tight</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sally awoke from her fretful sleep for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She struggled out of bed, leaning on the headboard and then the wall for support as she made her way uneasily to the cradle where her precious newborns lay awake.</p>
<p>One of them was crying again. Between them, they had managed to keep her awake most days and nights. Although to be fair, she probably wouldn't have had much sleep anyway, she was so terrified of Sidorio appearing to take her babies away...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>No more tears,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She looked down at the baby. It was Grace who was crying this time.</p>
<p>"Come here, my darling" she cooed, reaching out to pick up the smaller of the two babies. "There's no need to cry."</p>
<p>Babe in arms, she sat down in the rocker placed beside the cradle and tried her best to rock her back to sleep.</p>
<p>"Hush, Grace. We're going to get through this okay," she whispered, more to calm herself than the baby who was too young to understand. "Soon we're going to be looking out at the ocean from high above in a lighthouse. You'll like it there, won't you? We'll go for long walks on the beach and boat rides and maybe even swimming when you're old enough. Just you and Connor and Dexter and I, all together. How does that sound?"</p>
<p>To her relief, Grace quietened once more and Sally place her tenderly back into the crib. "Back to bed now, for both of us."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>In the morning I'll be here.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But Connor was whimpering now. No doubt, awoken by his sister. Once more she leant over the crib and picked him up. "Hush, now. I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>She held him close and he calmed at once, not wanting anything but to be held. She rocked him gently in her arms, "You're going to like Crescent Moon Bay, too, aren't you? They'll be picnics and building sandcastles; or perhaps you'll want to go running off and having adventures, leaving your poor old mother behind," she smiled ruefully. "I bet you're going to achieve great things when you're older and it's not just because you're a dhampir. No, it's because you are my beautiful baby boy? Aren't you?"</p>
<p>He seemed content with her fussing and cooing and had almost settled down into another nap when there was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in," she said, as loudly as she dared. She could already feel Connor stirring in her arms once more and the last thing she wanted was for either of the twins to start crying again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And when we say goodnight,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"It's just us," Lorcan said, stepping into the room with Mosh Zu at his side and shutting the door behind him softly.</p>
<p>"Oh, Lorcan. I wasn't expecting too see you so soon," she said, all too aware of how her voice trembled. She tried her best to smile to make up for it but her lips couldn't seem to cooperate. Lorcan frowned, but it was Mosh Zu who answered. "The sun has set, my dear, and soon it will be time for Lorcan to depart."</p>
<p>She clutched Connor closer to her chest and took an instinctive step closer to the crib where Grace was. "So soon? It's only been three days! Have you even had a chance to speak to Sidorio yet?"</p>
<p>"I spoke to him yesterday evening. He's morning now but we can't afford to wait any longer, otherwise, we risk the chance of him finding Connor and Grace."</p>
<p>"I know…" she whispered, clutching her son all the more tightly, "I know. I know. I know."</p>
<p>Connor began wiggling in her arms, and she loosened her grip, "But are you sure I couldn't come with?"</p>
<p>Mosh Zu's eyes softened and he reached out a sympathetic hand to her shoulder, "I know this is difficult for you, but I must advise you against going with them. You're still in no state to travel leaving now would only arouse suspicion. The best thing you can do right now is rest and join them at a later date."</p>
<p>Sally closed her eyes and breathed deeply, wishing this would all go away just for a moment. But she knew it wouldn't and she forced herself to open her eyes once more and nod in agreement.</p>
<p>"I understand. I just need a couple of minutes."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dry your eyes,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Now, instead of the twins, it was Sally's turn to cry. She reached out to pick Grace up and held them both time. She couldn't stop the tears pouring down her cheeks, and no longer bothered to quell the sobs she had held onto for so long.</p>
<p>"Hey now, don't cry. It'll all work out in the end," Lorcan comforted, reaching out and wiping the tears off her face. "They'll be safe with me and you'll be back with them before you know it. You'll see."</p>
<p>She glanced up at him, through tear-stained vision; "Really?"</p>
<p>"Of course,"</p>
<p>"And you'll look after them, right? If anything happens?"</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>"And you promise you won't let any harm come to them, right?"</p>
<p>He gripped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Sally, I swear to you, on my grave, I will protect them."</p>
<p>She held onto them for a few moments longer, before handing her precious treasures over to one of her most trusted friend. "Thank you."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Because we said goodnight,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"It's time," Mosh Zu declared as Sally made sure the bag she had packed earlier had everything they might need.</p>
<p>She nodded, "Alright, I just need a moment more," she glanced through the contents of the bag once more but couldn't find fault. Reluctantly, she passed it to Mosh Zu. "I'll send someone down with you, to carry this to the boat," he addressed Lorcan.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want me to carry them down to the boats?" Sally asked.</p>
<p>"Sally, we do not expect you to climb down a mountain in the middle of the night. You're still recovering from giving birth."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I could manage…"</p>
<p>"Sally…" Lorcan began warningly.</p>
<p>"If you run out of blankets, there are some beach towels at the bottom of the bag, they should work just as well,"</p>
<p>"Yes, I know."</p>
<p>"Oh, but what if they need me? I don't want them to think I've abandoned them," she said trying to buy time as she panicked.</p>
<p>"Sally, they are going to be completely fine," Mosh Zu said calmingly.</p>
<p>She nodded once more, "I know. I know"</p>
<p>"Are you ready then?"</p>
<p>She bit her lip in hesitation. The truth was she didn't think she would ever be ready for this moment. But she could stall no longer.</p>
<p>"Just let me just kiss them goodnight,"</p>
<p>He nodded, and she bent over the twins, as they rested peacefully in Lorcan's arms. She gave them both a soft kiss before whispering, "Don't worry, my darlings. I'll be with you soon."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And not goodbye.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Watching them leave was more than she could bear. She had to look away as Mosh Zu held open the door for Lorcan and she couldn't even answer as he said farewell before leaving with the twins safely in his arms.</p>
<p>"You should rest now," Mosh Zu said. "It'll take time for you to recover but once you do, you'll be back with your family once more."</p>
<p>She sunk onto her bed, gratefully, as her legs suddenly seemed to want to support the rest of her body. Then she buried her head into her pillow, wishing that somehow something could have been different. But she knew this was for the best, it was what had to be done to protect her children.</p>
<p>"Unless you need anything, I shall leave you to recuperate and check on you later."</p>
<p>She barely heard him and didn't particularly care, until a sudden thought occurred.</p>
<p>"Wait!" she cried, sitting up at once.</p>
<p>He looked at her curiously from the doorway.</p>
<p>"I was just wondering," she said, forcing her voice to a more calm level, "How did he take it?"</p>
<p>"What do you…?" It took a moment for him to understand her question, "When we told him you that had given birth to a stillborn baby, he took it as well as you might expect any father who's just lost his child."</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. Thank you."</p>
<p>He gave her a small comforting smile, before leaving the room and closing the door softly shut behind him. Now that she was alone, Sally let herself fall back onto her bed, but this time she didn't bury her head or cry. Instead, she stared up silently at the ceiling, feeling nothing but a strange sense of sympathy for Sidorio. While she may have had to let go of her twins for the moment, it was he who would have to suffer the loss of saying goodbye forever.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>We said goodnight,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sidorio had lost all reason long ago. It was pure range that carried him up the mountainside and, blinded by anger, he no longer knew where he was headed; he only knew if would find <em>her</em> at the end of it all.</p>
<p>Before he knew it he was outside her bedroom. He had followed her by scent, and before he had even had a chance to think, the door opened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sally.</em>
</p>
<p>She recoiled as soon as she saw him, but it didn't help. In less than a second, he had grabbed her and shoved her roughly against the wall.</p>
<p>"You lied to me!" he snarled.</p>
<p>"Yes," she said simply.</p>
<p>He hesitated, he hadn't expected her to tell the truth so soon, and she hadn't even flinched.</p>
<p>"You lied to me…." he began again, just to make sure she was understanding him right. "You told you had given birth to my child and that it had died."</p>
<p>"Yes,"</p>
<p>"But in fact, there were two children -a girl and a boy- who are still alive,"</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>"And now you are going to tell me where they are."</p>
<p>"No, I won't."</p>
<p>For a moment he couldn't believe his ears, "You will tell me or I will make you tell me."</p>
<p>"Do to me what you will," she said, unflinchingly, "I will never tell you where they are."</p>
<p>Looking into her fierce gaze, he realised with an awful clarity that she was completely past lying and that this was the truth. She wasn't going to tell him. Anger boiled up once again and he seized her throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>It wasn't fair…</em>
</p>
<p>Tightening his grip he lent over and whispered in her ear, "If I can't have them then neither can you…"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And not goodbye…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sidorio blinked and looked around the room as if seeing it for the very first time. He glanced down at the body in front of him. Sally. For just a moment he felt a small seed of uncharacteristic sympathy for the body, barely breathing, that had once been the woman he loved. He had let the animal inside of him take over and it had torn her to pieces. The blood still stained his hands. And there was sorrow for a moment but then it was gone, replaced by icy hostility. She had brought this on herself.</p>
<p>And now he was free to find his children, and when he did he knew he would not be letting them go again. He had said goodbye once and he did not intend to do so again.</p>
<p>He gave one last glance at the girl who has broken his heart and now clung feebly onto the last drops of life from <em>her</em> broken heart; before setting off into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>